Taken
by raglanwriter
Summary: Because no woman wants a man who is already in love with someone else. Perotta's POV. Takes place during the end scene of Fire in the Ice- so spoilers if you have not seen the episode.


Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Bones...or I wouldn't have to pay for the DVDs!

This is just a little something I wrote while I am working on a longer, more intense piece.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I felt like an intruder, lurking in the cold shadows of the ice rink, watching them- but I was riveted and just could not tear myself away. Now I see what Angela meant….

An hour earlier, I entered the Jeffersonian with an excuse in my mind about some last minute details of the case that, perhaps, Agent Booth and I could discuss over dinner. After glancing around the platform and wandering past Dr. Brennan's office, it was clear that neither she nor Booth were still there. Angela had spotted me as I headed for the exit doors and asked if I there was something I needed.

"Agent Perotta- was there something you needed from us?"

"No, thank you Angela, I was just hoping to catch Agent Booth for a minute."

"He and Brennan already left- Booth was saying something about staying awake and ice skating."

"OK- no big deal," I tried to sound casual. Angela tilted her head as if studying me and then a gentle smile crossed her lips and when she spoke, her tone was both sympathetic and frank.

"Don't take this the wrong way- but you don't stand a chance."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Agent Perotta, I've seen the way you gaze at Booth- hell, most women gaze at him that way! But, for your own good, I've got to tell you that none of us have a hope of catching him."

"Well, I'm not even interested in Agent Booth," I tried to bluff, "but if I was, why wouldn't I have a chance? I think a man could do worse."

"It's not about you- you're beautiful and obviously smart, definitely a good catch," she gave me a playful wink. "The thing is- Booth is taken."

"Oh- he never mentioned anyone," I replayed the last few days in my head. Had I misread the situation, missed some clue that pointed to a girlfriend he never mentioned?

Angela laughed softly, "Well, I'm not sure he knows he's taken." My quizzical look encouraged her to continue. "Booth and Brennan can't admit their feelings for each other- but trust me, they are both utterly and completely taken!" As she walked past me to head out the door she patted my shoulder and smiled at me again.

And that is how I found myself here- standing in the shadows of an ice rink watching the two of them skate around in circles. I've been staring at them for a few minutes, and it didn't take long to understand what Angela was talking about. He is holding her hand and their physical connection looks well practiced and natural. I have never even seen Dr. Brennan smile, but here with him, she is laughing and looks years younger than she did just hours before. I cannot hear the words of their conversation, but their heads tilt together with a familiar intimacy and the murmurs that pass between them are obviously affectionate. Booth laughs at something she has asked him and I catch a few words about her doing something on purpose- clearly she knows what will make him smile. As they circle past me again, their arms are linked together and her soft tone has turned serious- whatever she just said to him was heartfelt and sincere. And then I see it- it's not just his eyes that sparkle, his whole face lights up when he looks at her and the air between them almost glows- he loves her. When I catch a glimpse of her again, the responding radiance in her eyes convinces me that the sentiment is mutual. The feeling between them is so palpable and intense I think I could reach out my hand and grab hold of it. I am startled out of my reflective moment when Booth's voice gains volume.

"Forget Agent Perotta. Nothing is going to change between us, Bones." The words echo across the ice as he grabs hold of her waist to propel her forward. I hear her voice laced with bubbling laugher- something about subatomic levels and everything changing. As I turn away, Booth is reassuring her that they will not change and that he will always be there. I think he is only half right. There is not a doubt in my mind that he will always be with her- but I think he is wrong about the other part. After watching so briefly, even I can see that a change is coming for the two of them- and I have a strong feeling that it is a change they both want, despite their fear. And that it might not really be such a big change, merely a realization of something that already exists.


End file.
